Helen's Return
Queen of the Gunners, Patricia or Moschetti Bang!...the sound of a gunshot echoed through the large stadium as a petite girl with blonde hair, curled into two ringlets at each side of her face, she was sweating and panting heavily. She then looked around as if she could die at any moment. Another blonde girl with a more military look with a blue jacket and skirt, she even had large braces with long ribbons on them on each arm scaled the stadium wall. She held out her hand and it flashed blue and a sleek, silver pistol appeard in her hand, her finger was trembling on the trigger and the gun gleemed in the light. The girl with the brown beret and ringlets then grabbed a long silver musket with a black handle from the ground and the two girls turned to face eachother and fired a series of yellow and blue energy bolts from their guns. When the smoke cleared the girl with the military uniform jumped above her opponent and gently whispered, "Sea of Frost" and a beam of blue energy bursted from her gun and froze the girl as it hit. As she was frozen in a solid pillar of ice and the other's gun disappeared as she began to walk out of the large steel gates of the stadium. Suddenly the trapped girl started to become outlined in yelow light and the ice pillar was blasted to smitherines and she unleashed a blast of yellow light from her hands at the other, causing her to summon her guns again and use them as a shield. "You surprised me there, Moschetti" said the military girl. "Ditto, Patricia." said Moschetti. `The two girls then walked up to one another and shook hands, the two young mages then walked out of the stadium where everyone was standing in awe as a girl in her 20's, wearing a white skirt which was mostly covered by her large blue cape which blew in the wind and her orange hair glistened in the sunlight, stood on the fountain and rose her hand in the air and several water spouts rose from the fountain. This left everyone whispering amongst themselves, "Is..that, no it couldn't be?!" ""It is, It's..." "Helen LeBlanc!" shouted a voice from the top of the staircase, as everyone turned round. The friendly, warm and gentle voice came from a frail, old woman with her silver hair tied in a bun and she wore a large white and red robe and on her boney hand she bore a white, wing-like tattoo, this was the guild mark of the Angel Wing Guild. The Demon-Man The entire guild retreated into the main hall which has a wooden bar at th back with photos on the wall of many men and woman and the old woman with the large robe sat on the bar and poured orange juice into a glas and clicked her fingers, it had suddenly vanished. She clicked them again and it reappeared and she kept on clicking and it kept on disapperaing and reappearing. She seemed bored but Helen was certainly gaining much attention from the male members of the guild and their eyes turned to bubble like pimnk hearts and they drooled at her very words. She spoke with a gentle whisper, "Which one of you boys can get me a drink?" It was a seductive whisper which was said, as she fixed her sunrise coloured hair, which revealed two rings one of which has a purple jewel with a pink heart on it and the other a blue one with a yellow crescent moon. The old lady then saw these rings and flicked er hand and Helen rose up into the air with her hand pointing towards the roof. She then stood up and walked over to helen and she floated into the air herself. She then announced "You have these rings and you know all to well that one of them is forbidden." Another man whispered "Master Tsuru is using her Magnet Magic!" "I have never seen her use it before, truly brilliant!" Helen then replied "Well what does it matter, a little rule bending won't do any harm will...?!" She was cut off by the sound of the guild doors being flung open. Everyone even Tsuru turned round. He had crimson, red hair which was messed up and uneven. He wore a tattered black cape which was ripped and slashed, cut and torn and his shoes and trousers were covered in mud.... Category:Storyline Category:Arms of the Angels Category:WikedBlue Category:Angel Wing